


Teach Me..?

by Lacy_Rose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Daddy George, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top George Washington, alex is kinda playing dumb but he really did need help, eating ass, i have sinned, i suck at writing im sorry i have a headache, its 4am help, its all consentual, john is in it for just a sec dont blink youll miss him, this is so awkward oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Rose/pseuds/Lacy_Rose
Summary: Hamilton doesnt understand his biology class, George thinks he can help.





	Teach Me..?

A bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, Hamilton was in his biology class and was completely stressed because he didnt understand anything about male anatomy, despite being a male. He stood up and started collecting his notes and folders, stuffing them into his olive green bag and throwing it over a shoulder. "John!" he called and waved john over, he nodded and walked over.

"Hey man, we still on for tonight?" they were supposed to go over to Alex's and watch some movies, typical friday. "sure, i would have us go to my place now but i need Mr. Washington to help me with my notes." Alex said as he watched john tie his hair into a quick, messy bun. "nah man its fine, i was gonna get a coffee down the street anyways, just text me, k?" john said as he gave a quick thumbs up and stared to walk away "k, see ya!" it was only 6:00, so john wouldnt need to come over for about 2 hours.

Alex half-smiled and walked down the steps of the big room and over to his teachers desk, Mr. Washington was a pretty young teacher, being only about 8 years older than Alex so it was easy for them to talk to each other.

the room was completely empty except for them now.

"sir?" Alex said and cleared his throat, which quickly got George's attention. "Yes, Mr. Hamilton?" he said with a soft smile.  
"i dont understand today's lesson that much, i was never too good with anatomy..." Alex drifted off towards the end and he pulled his vocabulary sheet out of his bag and looked it over, "i only know like two of these.." he said awkwardly with a slight chuckle before setting the paper down in front of his teacher.

George gasped dramatically before saying "The Alexander Hamilton is asking for help??" before laughing quietly and motioned for him to sit in a chair that was at the side of his desk.

"okay hmm.. how about this one?" the older man said and pointed to a word that read 'laryngeal prominence' Alex tilted his head and hummed quietly to himself for a minute before George lifted Alex's chin and ran a finger over his adams apple.

Alex blushed "Oh! um, 'the lump or protrusion that is formed by the angle of the thyroid cartilage surrounding the larynx.' right..?" Alex looked at George as he spoke. "Mhhm very good." Alex found himself almost sad as George pulled his hand away from his throat and looked at the vocab sheet.

"prostate" he said simply and looked up at the small male, Alex was not an innocent man, George knew that Alex knew what this was so when Alex tilted his head and acted confused George smirked to himself. "im not sure" Alex locked eyes with George as he said this, his face dusted red but his voice broad and confident. "hmm.." George said as he scooted closer to Alex, who sat up straight to try and seem taller, emphasis on Try. "out of all people i would think you'd know this one, Hamilton" George's voice had a cocky tone to it, a smirk apparent on his face "mind giving me a hint, _sir_?" Alex said in an innocent voice and said 'sir' sweetly. George's hand found its way to Alex's thigh and slowly, and teasingly slid its way up to his dick. "

"still confused?" George said as he lightly squeezed Alex's cock through his jeans. "Mhh, very" Alex said through a small moan, "i can fix that" George said to himself as he undid Hamilton's pants. Alex bit his lip and smiled, a dark blush on his face. once George undid Alex's pants he stood up along with Alex and leaned him against his desk,George making sure to ever so slightly brush their lips together, causing Alex to whine before pulling his pants fully off and discarding them on the floor, doing the same with his boxers. "okay so.." George started to say before lifting Hamilton so he was sitting on the desk, a few things falling off "shaft..." George said as he ran a finger along the length of Alex's erect cock "f-uck" Alex drawled out loudly. "Head..." he teasingly ran a finger over his slit, causing a deep moan from Alex. George stuck two fingers in front of Alex's mouth before saying "suck." in a stern voice "mmh, gladly" Alex laughed as he took his fingers onto his mouth and began coating them in his saliva, his tongue swirling around them. "good boy" George said as he withdrew his fingers before he spread Alex's legs and very slowly slid his fingers into Alex "Ah! f-fuck." Alex gripped onto the table tightly and suddenly a pair of rough lips were on his, Alex kissed back quickly and moaned into George's mouth when he began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, George bit down on Alex's lip before pulling away. "and prostate.." he continued what he was saying before as he curled his fingers, rubbing them against his prostate "Fuck! yes! ye-s" Alex said between his moans, he gripped onto George's arm to stable himself, his knuckles turning white. he drew his fingers out of Alex before sliding him off the desk and onto his knees in front of him. he moaned deeply as he leaned against his desk and Alex began to undo his pants. Alex tossed his pants behind him and stared at his length for a few moments, he was much bigger than him, and he wasnt small! "impressed?" George cooed, sapping Alex out of his trance and he licked a stripe up his shaft, causing George to take in a sharp breath, his hands tangling in his hair. "maybe" Alex said as he swallowed as much of him as he could, wrapping his hands around the rest "damn" George said as Alex began to bob his head, tongue swirling around his head, George tugged on Alex's hair lightly.

"mmh just like that" George moaned as he pushed Alex's head forward a bit, making him go farther onto his dick, causing Alex to whine "sorry" he said followed by a chuckle before he pulled Alex off him, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to his dick, they were both panting lightly and Alex looked up at him before standing up and kissing him tenderly, a loving, passionate kiss but he pulled away after a few seconds. George sat down in his big chair and pulled Alex onto his lap, their cocks brushing against each other, Alex looked at George before he started kissing his neck, making sure to leave dark purple marks all over "youre gonna get me in trouble, son" he said as he bit his lip, he had to pry Alex off of his neck to make him stop. "sorry sir" Alex said but he obviously didnt mean it.

George bit his lip and lifted Alex up and positioned him before lowering him down onto his cock, the warmth embracing his whole length and they both moaned loudly, George's hands were on Alex's hips and Alex's hands were around George's neck, his face against his, noses touching and Alex let out a quiet "okay" and George began to slowly thrust into Alex, hitting his prostate every time, turning Alex into a moaning mess.

"prostate definition" George said in the best voice he could.

"ah..! mmmh...its a..mmm...fuck!" Alex could barely make a coherent sentence, George smirked as he began to thrust harder, nailing his prostate with every thrust. "Definition. now." 

"Yes sir! f..fuck! i-its a gland...a gland surrounding the neck of the-Yes! bladder in male mammals and releasing-Mmh..! prostatic fluid" Alex sobbed out as he buried his face into George's neck. "Very good." George was surprised. He was getting close so he started pumping Alex quickly "Im close!" George moaned out and Alex smashed their lips together, it was a sloppy kiss, tongues, teeth, saliva and moans. George kept nailing Alex's prostate as he got closer to his climax "Fuck! im- Ah!" George choked out as he filled Alex with his cum, Alex released a second later, splattering his chest in white, their kiss was now slow and it was frequently interrupted by their heavy panting.

George pulled out of Alex before pulling him into his lap and kissing along his jaw and neck, leaving some dark marks as payback "do you understand your vocabulary now..? or do i need to go over it again" he chuckled, Alex shook his head "i understand, sir. thank you." Alex said before yawning quietly. 

"fuck." George looked at Alex with a confused face as he began to look for his phone "what time is it" Alex said as he clicked his phone screen on and read the clock, '8:53' "fuckfuckfuck, i was supposed to meet john an hour ago" Alex quickly slipped on his pants and boxers before handing George his clothes and kissing him softly but he pulled away "Um i have to go! thank you! see you tomorrow..sir!" Alex yelled as he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the room, he was limping slightly which made George chuckle. Alex tried to straighten his wrinkled shirt and pants but he decided that it didn't matter, he was obviously just fucked, anyone would be able to tell.

*

when alex arrived at his house john was already inside, watching some old movie on the couch, of course he knew where the spare key was outside.

'uhm! hi, asshole! i texted you 100 times, where were you!!" john sat up on the couch and looked at Alex "Mr. Washington was tutoring me! sorry i lost track of time!" he put his hair in a ponytailas he caught his breath, big mistake.. "ISTHATAHICKEYOMG" john sputtered out quickly and ran over to Alex "IT IS! Uhm.. what exactly did Mr.Washington 'tutor' you on?" john was searching for more hickeys on Alex "oh my god. you fucked our teacher, i cant believe you Alex! and on movie night!" John pretended like he was angry but Alex knew he wasnt.

"okay okay, but guess what." Alex said and sat on the couch, john sitting next to him "what??" Alex smirked and looked up at john "i understand our vocab now" Alex said as they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write a lot of smut so im sorry if its awkward, its 4am..my head is pounding.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> ~kudos and comments feed me. <3


End file.
